fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zachary
''Zachary & Ainsley: The Silence of the Rabbits ''is a 2016 American computer animated fantasy action adventure romantic drama comedy film directed by J.J. Abrams, Justin Lin and David F. Sandberg (in his major directorial debut along with Lights Out), produced by Megan Ellison, Jason Blum and Ivan Reitman and written by Conrad Vernon. It stars the voices of Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Katey Sagal, Lauren Tom, Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Denzel Washington and Chris Pratt. It is the second [[Zachary & Ainsley (fantasy film series)|fantasy film of Zachary & Ainsley]]. It serves as a sequel to Zachary & Ainsley: Cards of Madness (2015). Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, BH Tilt and Warner Bros. Pictures and produced by New Line Cinema, Bad Robot Productions, Annapurna Pictures, The Montecito Picture Company and Animal Logic, the film released on July 22, 2016. A sequel, Zachary & Ainsley: The Trojan Martians of Armageddon, ''released on April 28, 2017. Details '''Directed by' J.J. Abrams Justin Lin David F. Sandberg Produced by Megan Ellison Jason Blum Ivan Reitman Written by Conrad Vernon Starring Trey Parker Matt Stone Katey Sagal Lauren Tom Albert Brooks Ellen DeGeneres Denzel Washington Chris Pratt Production companies New Line Cinema Bad Robot Productions Annapurna Pictures The Montecito Picture Company Animal Logic Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer BH Tilt Warner Bros. Pictures Release Date July 22, 2016 Voice cast The As *Trey Parker as Zachary Bortz A *Matt Stone as Ainsley Bortz A and Spearslinger Indian A *John DiMaggio as Meredith Bortz A *Phil LaMarr as Alexa Bortz A *Billy West as Abby and Olivia Indian A *Maurice LaMarche as Kaia Bortz A *David Herman as Lydia Bortz A *Neil Patrick Harris as Clancatcher Bortz A *Julianne Moore as Alexandra Bortz A *Chloe Grace Moretz as Carina Bortz A *Judy Greer as Alex Bortz A *Gabriella Wilde as Leah Bortz A *Gemma Arterton as Rachel Bortz A *Portia Doubleday as Allie Indian A *Saxon Sharbino as Sophia Bortz A *Meryl Streep as Abworker Bortz A *Lauren Graham as Sarah Bortz A *Dakota Johnson as Maddie Bortz A The Bs *Katey Sagal as Zachary Bortz B *Lauren Tom as Ainsley Bortz B and Spearslinger Indian B *Aisha Tyler as Meredith Bortz B *Amber Nash as Alexa Bortz B *Jessica Walter as Abby and Olivia Indian B *Tress MacNeille as Kaia Bortz B *Carrie Fisher as Lydia Bortz B *Debbie Reynolds as Clancatcher Bortz B *H. Jon Benjamin as Alexandra Bortz B *Jamie Blackley as Carina Bortz B *Chris Parnell as Alex Bortz B *Ansel Elgort as Leah Bortz B *Jeremy Renner as Rachel Bortz B *Alex Russell as Allie Indian B *Adam Reed as Sophia Indian B *Tommy Lee Jones as Abworker Bortz B *Lucky Yates as Sarah Bortz B *Justin Roiland as Maddie Bortz B The Cs *Albert Brooks as Zachary Bortz C *Ellen DeGeneres as Ainsley Bortz C and Spearslinger Indian C *Trevor Noah as Meredith Bortz C *Seth Rogen as Alexa Bortz C *Jeff Dunham as Abby and Olivia Indian C *Jonah Hill as Kaia Bortz C *Channing Tatum as Lydia Bortz C *Jon Stewart as Clancatcher Bortz C *Samantha Bee as Alexandra Bortz C *Craig Kilborn as Carina Bortz C *Bill Maher as Alex Bortz C *Kristen Wiig as Leah Bortz C *Seth Meyers as Rachel Bortz C *John Oliver as Allie Indian C *Chris Hardwick as Sophia Indian C *Jimmy Fallon as Abworker Bortz C *Larry Wilmore as Sarah Bortz C *Stephen Colbert as Maddie Bortz C The Ds *Denzel Washington as Zachary Bortz D *Chris Pratt as Ainsley Bortz D and Spearslinger Indian D *Jack Huston as Meredith Bortz D *Morgan Freeman as Alexa Bortz D *Toby Kebbell as Abby and Olivia Indian D *James McAvoy as Kaia Bortz D *Emily Blunt as Lydia Bortz D *Johnny Depp as Clancatcher Bortz D *John Gallagher Jr. as Alexandra Bortz D *Tony Goldwyn as Carina Bortz D *Adria Arjona as Alex Bortz D *Sean Gunn as Leah Bortz D *Amandla Stenberg as Rachel Bortz D *Nick Robinson as Allie Indian D *Craig Robinson as Sophia Indian D *Ryan Reynolds as Abworker Bortz D *Dwayne Johnson as Sarah Bortz D *Jacob Latimore as Maddie Bortz D Release The film was scheduled for release on July 22, 2016 so that New Line Cinema would release it with Lights Out ''and that Bad Robot Productions would release it with Star Trek Beyond.'' MPAA rating The film is rated PG-13 for intense sequences of violence and action, some frightening images, thematic elements, a suggestive situation and language. 'Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Warner Home Video on October 25, 2016. Book Zachary & Ainsley: The Silence of the Rabbits: Four Teams Movie Novelization Transcript For the transcript, click here. Appearances 'Distributors Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer BH Tilt Warner Bros. Pictures Producers New Line Cinema Bad Robot Productions Annapurna Pictures The Montecito Picture Company Animal Logic External Links ''Zachary & Ainsley: The Silence of the Rabbits ''at Fanon Wiki Category:2016 films Category:Zachary & Ainsley Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:BH Tilt films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Bad Robot Productions films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:The Montecito Picture Company films Category:Animal Logic films